


Carry Me Away

by youngavengerfeels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/pseuds/youngavengerfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke always seems to be getting into trouble. Some how it became Han’s job to get him out of it. Some times he needs to get creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fic, but I have become Star Wars trash so here you go. This dialog heavy which is something I am working on. Please leave feedback here or on my star wars tumblr: allhaildarthluke.tumblr.com

“Han, I need your help.” Leia said. While her words said one thing her body said another. Her face was contorted into a scowl, arms crossed over her chest, weight sunk into one hip. The bitterness of having to ask for help was written all over her face. Although Han knew it was just from having to ask him for help.

“Well take a number and get in line princess.” Han said dismissing the girl. Leia’s frown deepened at the nickname.

Han wasn’t sure how he had gotten himself involved with the Skywalker’s, but somehow they had come crashing into his life and decided to stay there. Even though they were two grades below him they seemed to be everywhere. Han would be lying if he said he completely hated it. He had a well earned respect for Leia who had managed to overtake the student council as a freshman. She managed to demand the attention and respect of any group she was a part of. Luke was harder for Han to understand. He was softer than his sister, but still just as strong.

For the last two years it had just been him and Chewie. While Han wouldn’t say he was a delinquent, most of teachers would disagree. He had gotten into his fair share of fights, but now he had two freshmen to look after whether he liked it or not.  

“Luke is in trouble.” Leia amended. Han just snorted. Of course the kid was in trouble, he was basically a walking human disaster. Still someone should help the kid out, it just didn’t need to be him. Chewie mumbled something making Han frown.

“No, that doesn’t change my mind.” Han said annoyed, glaring at his friend. “If you are so concerned why don’t you go and help him.”

Han knew he was being obnoxious but he didn’t want to encourage this kind of behavior. If things continued like this people might get the wrong idea and assume he had feelings. Luke had already managed to make a kink in his armor. He felt like if he went rushing off to help the kid it would be the final straw. He wasn’t cut out to be a knight in shining armor, but he wasn’t about to let his friend be in trouble without helping.

“Fine. What’s he done now?“ Han asked resigned to his fate.

"He saw one of the basketball players picking on someone and instead of getting help decided to jump in himself. Now he is about to get his ass kicked by a small portion of the team.” Leia explained. Han was not surprised in the least to hear this. Luke thought it was his job to write every wrong in the school. While an incredible dumb thought process, Han admired the kid for it.

Han let Leia drag him over to where a crowd had started to form. The crowd parted like the Red Sea with Chewie leading the way. It paid to have the biggest and scariest member of the football team on his side. At the center of the crowd Luke stood off against three boys who looked ready to punch the blond in the face. Han didn’t know what had started this nor did he care. In all honesty he wasn’t surprised at all that Luke had gotten himself into this situation. The kid was adorably naive, but  was stubborn beyond belief. He had impossibly high moral standards, but believed the best in everyone. Now the kid was about to get his ass kicked by three basketball players if they didn’t stop this.

“Luke!” Leia called, waving her had to get Luke’s attention. The blond hardly even glanced their way.

“Hey, kid.” Han tried. He saw Luke’s head whip around “Come over here before you end up a smear on the sidewalk. You can’t take on three people.” Han pointed out. This turned out to be the wrong approach as Luke just grinned at him.

“You might want to take notes Solo, because I will win this.” Luke said. Han groaned. Leia slapped his arm harder than Han thought was necessary for the situation.

“Nice. The goal is to get him to stop, not get him to fight the whole school.” Leia hissed.

“What do you suggest I do then?” Han said exasperated. He wasn’t sure why Leia had thought he could control Luke better than she could. If he wasn’t going to listen to his own sister why would he listen to the older teen? He didn’t like the implications of her coming to him for this.

He had to do something though. As much as he hated to admit it he felt responsible for the twins. They had wormed their way into his life and like hell he was going to let his friend get pounded. He could always join Luke in the fight, Chewie would back them up. In a fair fight Han knew they would win. The problem with that idea was that he couldn’t afford to get suspended for fighting again. If Luke wasn’t going to listen to reason then he would just have to get more creative.

Bending over picked Luke up and threw him over his shoulder like a firefighter. The teen was clearly surprised by the action and was limp in Han’s arms. The crowd around them seemed surprised by his actions as well parting as Han carried the blond away. Chewie and Leia trailed behind them. Luke squirmed on his shoulder, seeming to get his composure back.

“Put me down Han, I need to kick those guy’s asses!” Luke said like a petulant child.

“More like get your ass handed to you” Han countered.

When they were safely across the courtyard Han finally put Luke down. The teen crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. Like this Han could see the family resemblance to Leia more clearly. Before Luke even open his mouth, Han knew that he was about to get an earful. It seeme Leia knew this as well because she was settling down with an amused look on her face.

“Why did you do that? I was totally handling that.” Luke said with an angry look on his face. Han liked the way that Luke’s cheeks turned red whenever he got angry.

“If you go home bruised, your dad will literally show up to the school and kill anyone. So really I am just watching out for the rest of the school.” Han pointed out. He saw Luke roll his eyes at that while Leia snorted. Han could feel a fight brewing in Luke, but luckily for all of them the bell rang meaning Luke wouldn’t have time to pick another fight.

Somehow saving Luke’s ass become a habit for Han. Anytime the blond would get himself into trouble Han would be there to pull his ass out of the fight, literally. Luke was an immovable force in Han’s life. Once he decided he was going to fight someone, and he did not discriminate who he fought, he did not back down. The only way to stop him was to carry him away. It got to the point where the school was so used to Han carrying Luke around that they didn’t even bat an eyelash at Luke getting his ass hauled across the courtyard.

“This is the sixth time I have had to pull you out of a fight. You owe me, Skywalker.” Han said, Luke still in his arms. At this point the teen no longer struggled, so he just laid still in Han’s arms. It had become a comfortable pattern for Han. He liked having Luke in his arms if for no other reason then it was the only truly efficient way of making sure the teen wasn’t getting into trouble.

“You know if it is attention you want I am sure there are better ways to go about it.” Han pushed. He never was one to know when to stop talking.

“And you could probably find a better way to stop me.” Luke challenged. Han carefully sat Luke down on the stone bench and stared down at the younger teen. “I think you just like having me in your arms.”

Fuck it, Han thought before leaning down pressing his lips against Luke’s.

“Will that work for you?” Han asked with a smirk. Luke wormed his arms around Han’s neck, pulling the taller teen down so they kissed again.

“I think we can make this work.” Luke said with a smile


End file.
